Anger Has Some Surprising Benefits!
by ShadowJumper
Summary: Same story as 'Bella Among The Wolves.' Just changed the title. This is the story of Bella after the Cullen's return. She goes through some surprisingly happy and scary moments. Please R&R.
1. Their Return

It's been two months since Edward left me. Two months of memories I can't remember. He took everything away from me; the cd, the pictures, his love...my life. I can barely remember his beautiful face, waking me up every morning. I missed him so much. I couldn't live without him. How many times had I told him this? How many times had I told him that I loved him?

I can't stand music anymore. I spend my days in my bed, staring at the wall, curled into a ball. I am numb. I can't feel anything anymore. I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending for Charlie, Renee, and everyone at school; how much longer I can keep lying to myself.

Time passes. I don't bother keeping track of it anymore. What's the use? Before I know it, seven months have passed. I went to the meadow last week and to his house the week before that. I was finally saying good-bye. What I was about to do was going to hurt Charlie, but it would definitely kill Edward when he found out. No pun intended. Alice had probably already seen what I was going to do. Warned him what was going to happen if he didn't get to Forks in time.

So here I stand, at the edge of a cliff, at the end of my life. I made sure that there were sharp rocks at the bottom of this cliff. I didn't want to be saved, didn't want to live anymore. It was just too hard. It's time something changed...

I took a step closer to the edge, readying myself for the plunge. But then...

"Bella! Stop! Don't do this! Please, Bella!"

I smiled slightly. My imagination was acting up again, no doubt about it. My mind was trying to stop me from jumping. I wouldn't listen. Not this time. Except I heard a voice that wasn't ingrained into my memory.

"Bella, turn around! Or so help me God, I'll carry you off to the crazy house myself! Now turn around, damn it!"

Alice's voice...but how? And why?

I turned around reluctantly, afraid that if I did, my mind would devastate me with unbidden memories too hard to bear. What I saw though surprised me. The whole Cullen family was standing there, watching me worriedly.

"No. It can't be. You all left nine months ago. You're not here. I must be hallucinating. Another reason why I should just give up. I'm going insane. Somehow I knew it would happen eventually." I whispered unbelieving.

I studied them carefully. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme stared back at me, worry written all over their faces. Rosalie was looking at me cooly, watching my every move carefully, as if she cared. Alice was watching me, too. She was worried, I could tell. Edward was...well...Edward was perfect in every way, even now, when there was anger, worry, pain, and most of all, love, etched into his face. Meanwhile, my feet took me a step closer to the edge of the cliff. This wasn't happening. I had finally cracked because of my pain.

"Bella. Please do not do this. I'm so sorry. I love you." Edward called to me, his perfect voice a remedy. The pain that had incapacitated me for the last nine months was gone.

I reached out to him and whispered, "If you are real and not part of my mind, prove it. Show me why I am still breathing, still living, when I died the day you left me, Edward."

He strode forward, slowly, cautiously. I realized I was still standing at the edge of the cliff, so I took a few steps forward. When Edward reached me, all I could do was stare into his warm, topaz-colored eyes. He gently took my hand, his icy skin shocking me after all this time away from him. His other hand gently rested on the side of my neck. Then he leaned down and pressed his icy lips to mine.

"I am here forever, Isabella Marie Swan. I regret ever leaving now. Had I known it would affect you so, I never would have even thought of leaving. Please forgive me, I beg of you."

That was funny. A strong, indestructible vampire begging me for forgiveness. Me...weak, ordinary, breakable. He kneeled in front of me, looking up into my eyes, still holding my hand. I touched his cheek gently. I still couldn't believe he was here, here with me...again. I kept touching his skin. Through all this, my face had remained emotionless.

"I'm dreaming. I can't do this again. It will hurt too much when I wake up. I can't do this. I'm dreaming." I whispered quietly.

I walked around him and took a few steps toward the rest of his family. He watched me, worry in his eyes. My face was still blank. I still felt numb.

After that, I tripped on a stone embedded into the ground. I fell to my knees and gasped slightly. My little fall had pushed stones into my hands. It hurt...a lot. I did what came easily to me. I curled into a ball and just started crying. It was definitely a change from my protective state of mind, my numbness. I felt gentle hands lift me off the ground and I heard Alice's voice from somewhere above me.

"Bella, you aren't dreaming. We really are back. It's okay, Bella, it's okay."

I couldn't stop crying. My tears all but blinding me. I stood slowly, glancing up at Alice. I touched her face, too. She smiled hopefully at me and covered my hand with her own. Her skin was just as cold as Edward's was and even better...she was solid, not an illusion. I whispered softly, "You're here. You're actually here."

She nodded gently and I moved past her, walking away from the ledge. I moved to Esme. I hugged her and she hugged me back in a warm embrace.

"We're so glad we got here in time. We were almost too late." she told me, while she stroked my hair soothingly.

I slowly walked past Esme, too. I was still too shaken to say anything. I gripped Carlisle's hand firmly. Emmett ruffled my hair playfully. Rosalie stared into my eyes for a moment and then she gently hugged me and said quietly, "Bella, I know we didn't get along at first but when Alice had her vision, I got so worried. It was irrational for me. And I was just wondering if maybe we could start over, you know, fresh."

I was surprised, to say the least. She wanted to start over with me. She wanted to be friends with me. I nodded and smiled, showing that my answer was yes.

I approached Jasper last. I stood in front of him and watched him, cautiously, shyly. I saw him clench his jaw but he kept eye contact.

"I know how hard this is for you, having me so close. But I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate all that you've done for me. Thank you, Jasper."

I turned around and spoke to the rest of them. I said quietly, "I also want to thank the rest of you. But I have only one question."

I paused, unsure if I should ask the question or not. I was unsure how to say what I wanted to say. When I said it, it would hurt, but I was ready.

I walked back to Edward, who was still kneeling on the ground. I readied myself to ask the one question that would kill me, the one question that would break my heart again.

"When are you leaving again?"

My voice held all the pain, anger, and sadness that filled me. Edward knew; he could hear it. He pulled me down to kneel beside him. I stared into his eyes, which were still a bit worried. He answered me reassuringly.

"Not for a long while, Bella, my love, not for a long while."

I sighed and sagged against Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Let's get you home, Bella. You need rest." he said to me with my favorite smile on his face.

I nodded weakly. I was so tired, physically and emotionally. He picked me up and started to walk back toward his family. I saw them each smile at the thought that they had succeeded and that I was safe. After that, I drifted off to sleep, cradled in Edward's loving arms. 


	2. Treasure Hunt, part 1

I awoke much later, in my bed. I groaned softly. I had had the best dream. I didn't want to wake up yet. I didn't want to lose that dream. But had it really been a dream? That was when I felt something cold touch my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly, reluctantly. There he was. My Edward was lying next to me, his arms wrapped around me.

"You're still here. That proves I'm not dreaming or going crazy. Right?" I said softly to him. I studied his face silently, memorizing every detail I had forgotten.

He nodded, a look of regret in his eyes. "I'm still here. I want to apologize again for leaving you. I really am sorry, Bella. Forgive me?"

I nodded and he kissed my lips gently. I kissed him back and he tensed slightly before he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Time to get up. My family and I have something planned for you today. So get up and get dressed."

I glanced at him hopefully, the thought of him changing me creeping across my mind.

"No, I'm not changing you today. But I will someday."

I scowled in annoyance and confusion. How did he know what I had been thinking? I thought he couldn't read my mind. He chuckled at the expression on my face. That made my scowl even deeper.

"Come on, love. They're really impatient. Get dressed. Please?" he asked temptingly.

I scowled and said, "Fine, but I'm still angry with you. Really angry."

He nodded and said sadly, "You have a perfect reason to still be angry with me."

"I'll be right back. I need a human minute."

I grabbed my shower bag and walked over to the bathroom. Without realizing that I did so, I turned the water on to steaming hot. I winced slightly as the water hit me. My time in the shower always gave me time to think. And, as usual, the wheels in my head started turning.

He was back. The whole Cullen family was back. They were planning something today for me. It wasn't right. It should be the other way around. I should be planning a welcome back party. It's just not right.

I finally got out of the shower and, wrapped in a towel, I walked back to my room. Edward was lying on my bed, exactly where he had been lying when I left. "Close your eyes. No peeking or else." I warned him with a small smile on my face. He chuckled but did as I asked and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm...what should I wear today?" I said quietly, trying to decide. I finally picked out a black t-shirt that had '_Bite Me!_' written on it in red and my favorite pair of jeans that had the knees ripped out. I turned around and faced the bed when I was fully dressed. Edward was quiet, his beautiful eyes closed. He seemed so innocent and vulnerable. After seeing him like that, I couldn't hang on to my anger. I just watched him breathe slowly. Everything I had felt in the last nine months couldn't affect how happy I was right now, just watching him. I sighed softly and turned so I could look out the window while I combed my hair out.

He heard me sigh and in an instant, he was standing behind me, his arms snaking around my waist to rest gently on my stomach. I leaned back against his chest. It was so good to have him back. He kissed my neck softly then he turned me around so that I was facing him. I looked up into his perfect, golden eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

How could this perfect angel be meant for me? He's a god. He doesn't belong to me and he probably never did. Yet he was here, with me, in my ordinary bedroom. He was perfect and I...I was ordinary.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"How someone so perfect could be meant for me."

He chuckled and hugged me reassuringly. "Want something to eat before we go?"

I nodded and exited my bedroom. I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen with Edward following close behind. I wasn't too hungry, so I just grabbed an apple from the fridge. I bit into it. It was sweet, and juicy, and crunchy. It was so delicious...the best thing I've had to eat in a while. Then I remembered Charlie.

"Edward, what about Charlie?"

"He went fishing again with Billy Black down at La Push." he answered me confidently.

"When did he leave?" I asked Edward quietly.

"About an hour ago. Speaking of leaving, we have to go if we're going to get to the house on time."

I glanced at him. Something was up, I could tell. His family hardly ever plans something that includes me. But I would just have to play along for now. I wasn't going to be a sour-puss and refuse to go with Edward. That would be a bit rude to his family, to say the least.

He opened his arms wide, welcomingly. I got the hint. We were running. I walked over to him and he easily flipped me onto his back. I buried my face in his shoulder and clamped my arms and legs around him in a death lock. I still couldn't stand the speed at which he ran.

Then he was running. His breathing never changed though. I remember the first time he took me running. It was frightening and I got so dizzy I couldn't stay standing.

"Bella, we're here. But when you get down, I want you to keep your eyes closed."

I could feel the sunlight on my skin when I stood on the ground next to Edward. Then he wasn't by my side anymore. I stumbled forward a few steps. My breathing and heartbeat speeding up.

"Edward? Where did you go?" I called out. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything, obviously. I still had my eyes closed.

"Bella, keep your eyes closed." He called back to me from somewhere off to my right. What was he up to?

A few minutes later, or so it seemed to me, an envelope was pushed into my hands.

"Open your eyes." Edward said to me. That's all he said and then he disappeared again. I glanced at the envelope. It was pale blue and written in genuine black ink on the front was the beginning of an adventure.

_Clue 1_

I opened it to find a white sheet of paper. It was a letter, of sorts.

Dear Bella,

My family and I have decided to set you on a treasure hunt.

You will get seven clues, ultimately ending in something good.

Follow the clues. Beware. The next clue could be anywhere in

the house or out-buildings. Good luck.

Love,

Edward

Clue 1:

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who's the vainest of them all?

I flipped the page over, trying to find more writing, but there was none. The clue was a brain teaser. Which one of the Cullen's was vain? Edward could be, but I didn't think it was him. Wait….Rosalie. She was vain, always worrying about how she looked.

I walked around to the front of the house. Rosalie's convertible was sitting there and taped to the windshield was…the second clue.


	3. Treasure Hunt, part 2

I peeled the envelope from Rosalie's windshield and opened it. This clue was just a tad bit harder to figure out.

Clue 2:

Bugs Bunny's most famous line:

Eh, what's up, doc?

I kept looking over the clue, searching for context clues, hidden words, and hidden meanings. Then it hit me. 'Doc' was short for 'Doctor.' And only one of the Cullens was a doctor: Carlisle. I turned toward the house and ran up the porch steps. It was lucky that I didn't trip. I entered the house. It was quiet, empty. But the Cullen's were all around me, watching so that I don't hurt myself too badly.

I headed for the stairs and Carlisle's office. I opened the door slowly. The room was exactly how I remembered it. The dark, hardwood shelves filled with many books, the desk was neatly organized, and taped to a window was a pale blue envelope. I smiled and spoke involuntarily.

"Bingo. Clue number three."

I heard a quiet chuckle behind me. I spun around quickly, my heart speeding up. There was no one there, but I had a feeling someone had been there at least five seconds ago.

I turned back to the envelope and opened it. This clue was like the first two and it would lead me to one of the Cullen's and the next clue. This clue, though, was also the easiest one I've had yet.

Clue 3:

Emotions on the line,

don't worry,

he'll make you feel fine.

I chuckled out loud and said, "Come on, you guys. Challenge me. This is way too easy. What are you, kindergarten teachers? I expected more from hundred year old vampires."

This clue led me to Jasper. But I didn't know much about Jasper. Wait...Jasper liked carpentry and he had remodeled one of the out-buildings into a wood shop. I chuckled and jogged out the door. I reached the top of the stairs and I started to descend.

I must've tripped or my foot slipped, but I fould myself falling forward down the stairs. I couldn't even draw breath to scream. My heart was pounding in my ears. I shut my eyes quickly. If this was going to be the end of my reputation, I didn't want to see it.

Suddenly I could feel someone stroking my hair, asking me if I was okay. Someone who had cold skin and the voice of an angel.

"Bella? Open your eyes. Are you okay? Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaken up is all. Go on, get out of here. I've got a treasure hunt to finish and you're not helping me." I said weakly. I had been so scared.

He chuckled lightly with relief. Then he stood me up at the bottom of the stairs and vanished. His voice left a short message in the air that reached me only in faint echoes.

"Be careful."

I ran to the back door of the house and started to follow the path that led to Jasper's wood shop. It wasn't far and I reached it in a few minutes. But before I could open the envelope taped to the door, my cell phone started ringing. Alice had given it to me for christmas last year. I glanced at the caller ID. It was Charlie. I flipped it open quickly before Charlie worried.

"Hello?"

"Bells? Where are you?"

"At Edward's. You don't mind, do you? I wasn't expecting you back for another couple of hours. Is everything okay?"

"No, no. It's fine. So what are you doing?"

"Just hanging out, listening to music. Would you mind if I spent the night here? Alice just asked if I wanted to."

"Sure, sure, go right ahead. I'll talk to you in the morning. Bye, Bells. Have fun."

"I will, dad. Bye."

I snapped the phone shut and stuffed it back into my pocket. I reached for the envelope and opened it up. Another clue resided inside. The fourth clue. I was getting closer. I could tell because I was over half way done with all the clues.

Clue 4:

Foods and dishes

are her specialty.

Just ask her

and she'll fulfill all your wishes.

I was definitely confused this time. Food and dishes...who could that be? I knew where the next clue would be but who was being described in clue four. Then it clicked inside my head. Esme. She loved to cook for people, especially me.

I ran back toward the house. Once inside I made my way toward the kitchen. When I entered the room, all the Cullen's were there. Edward stepped to me and said softly, "We're going to quit for tonight. We'll resume in the morning. You look exhausted."

I nodded gently. I was tired from the long day of mental and emotional stress.

Edward picked me up as if I weighed ten pounds and carried me up to his room. He gently put me on the couch, walked over to his cd player and turned on the soothing music of Debussy. He turned it down so it wouldn't hurt my ears. Then Edward came and sat by me, holding my hand firmly. Soon after that, I was fast asleep, dreaming of my angel's face...and voice...and touch...


	4. Treasure Hunt, part 3

When I woke up, the sun was streaming in through Edward's wall-sized window. I sat up and stretched. I jumped to my feet and headed for the door. I needed some food.

"Hello? Where is everyone? Edward?" I called when I got to the stairs.

"Down here, Bella. Come have some breakfast." Edward called from the kitchen.

I walked in slowly and sat at the table. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were sitting at the table, too, and Carlisle and Esme were standing by the counter. Esme was chopping apples and separating oranges for a fruit salad she had to make for the hospital's annual Benefit Party.

"Eggs, Bella? Toast?" she asked me in her musical voice.

"Umm...both, please. If you don't mind." I said softly. I was still a bit tired from yesterday's events.

"I don't mind at all. Eggs and toast, coming right up." Esme answered me cheerfully.

I lowered my head into my hands and sighed. So much had happened to me in the last few days. I was just tired of it all. Suddenly someone was standing behind me, gently massaging my shoulders. It was only then did I realize how tense I was.

Minutes later I had a big plate of eggs and two slices of buttered toast sitting in front of me. I listened quietly to the conversations going on around me as I munched on the toast. It was basically ordinary, day-to-day stuff.

"Carlisle, do you have to work today?" Alice asked him.

"Yes, I do." He glanced down at his watch and added, "And if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late for my shift. I'll be back later. Have fun today, Bella."

I waved at him, chewing past a mouthful of eggs. I was going to have fun today. I was closer than ever to the end of the treasure hunt. I couldn't stop trying to figure out what the "something good" was. I finished my breakfast quickly.

"Bella, we'll be around today, but we can't help you with the clues. All right?" Edward informed me.

I nodded understandingly. Then I started looking around the kitchen for the next clue. Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward watched me with smiles on their faces. Then I spotted the envelope. It was pinned to one of the cupboards above the counter. I quickly stepped over and grabbed it. I pulled out the clue. This one absolutely baffled me.

Clue 5:

He's stronger than an ox.

But watch out. The seat belts

in his vehicle have many buckles

and locks.

I went over the list of remaining people. There was only Edward, Alice, and Emmett. I pursed my lips thoughtfully. Then it hit me. How could I have forgotten the time I had rode in Emmett's jeep? A triumphant smile spread over my face and I ran out the front door onto the porch.

My suspicions were confirmed. In Rosalie's place sat a huge jeep. But I couldn't see the envelope. Maybe it was inside. I ran over to it and Edward was there standing by the door.

"Need a lift?" he asked me with a smile on his face and a mocking glint in his eyes.

"If you would be so kind." I replied.

Then, suddenly, I was level with the seat and sure enough, hidden among the buckles of the safety harness, was a pale blue envelope. I let out a triumphant whoop. I hade found clue number six. I was on the ground in an instant.

Edward looked into my eyes. I smiled and he leaned down. My heart sped up and stopped entirely when he pressed his cool lips to mine. My knees felt like jelly. He wrapped an arm around my waist, almost as if he knew my knees had gone soft. When he pulled away he smiled and whispered to me, "Almost done. Just one more clue to find."

I nodded and glanced down at the envelope I clutched in my hand. I turned it over and pulled out the clue.

Clue 6:

The main character of the book

"Through The Looking Glass."

What's the name of this person?

I stared at the clue, not sure if I was understanding it or not. That book was a kid's story. I knew a looking glass was a mirror. I had read the book three years ago at my school in Pheonix. I remembered it now...and I knew where to find the last clue.

I ran for the house. The gilded mirror in Alice's room. I ran up the steps to the second floor. I walked quickly down the hall to Alice's room and opened the door. The mirror was on the wall right across from the door. And like I had figured out, there was an envelope taped to the mirror. I quickly opened it up and took the clue out. It was pretty simple.

Clue 7:

Congratulations!

This is the last clue.

Find Edward. He has your

prize and is waiting for you.

I smiled and headed downstairs to the piano. Edward was playing and had been playing for a while now. I stopped at the bottom of the steps. I just listened. It was my lullaby with a few new melodies written into it. It was absolutely beautiful. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the piano bench. He stopped playing and turned to me.

"Oh, don't stop. Please. It was so beautiful." I whined quietly.

He chuckled softly and started playing again. Then he started talking to me in his voice made of velvet.

"Bella, you finished the treasure hunt. Do you want your prize now?"

He got up and walked to a small table nearby. He grabbed something that had been lying on it. Then walked back and knelt in front of me. I frowned, almost knowing what was about to happen. He opened the box and turned it, so I could see what was inside.

In the box, lying on a small square of dark blue silk, was a ring. It had a silver band and a real diamond that was the size of the nail on my index finger. Then, Edward asked one question that would change my life forever.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"


	5. The Proposal

I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think. I was frozen. I stared into his eyes, willing my body to move so that I could say yes. Shout it to the world! My one and only love proposed to me. I just wanted to jump for joy.

But all I managed was a weak nod and, ''I...I...yes, Edward. I love you."

He smiled and slowly pulled the ring free from the box. Then he gently took my left hand and slid the ring onto my ring finger. Edward leaned in and kissed me lightly. I took the hint by his parted lips that he was inviting me to kiss him back. So I did. I was so happy right now. Words couldn't even begin to describe how I felt at the moment. Then...

"Edward, would you let her breathe? I mean, come on. We want to celebrate, too."

I pulled back and let out an embarrassed giggle. I glanced at Alice who had spoken and she gave me the warmest smile. Edward was smiling from ear to ear and I had the feeling of being happier than I had ever been before.

"Come on, Bella. We still have to go talk to Charlie. He doesn't know yet." Edward said as he smoothly stood up.

I nodded, knowing what Edward was getting at. How would Charlie take this? Would he accept it or disown me? And Renee? What would she think? I stood slowly, unaware of the sick expression that had inched its way across my face. I bit my lower lip slightly. Talking to Charlie wasn't going to be fun. I just knew it. But first I had to get over the worm that was making my stomach feel funny.

Alice and Edward could both tell something was bothering me. They knew me best. Not only had I tensed up, but my heartbeat had increased and my breathing had become ragged. I couldn't relax. I couldn't calm my breathing or my heartbeat. Something was very wrong.

"Bella? Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" I heard Edward ask worriedly.

Then the pain hit me. I closed my eyes against the agony and groaned. I stumbled and fell to my knees, hitting the floor hard. I curled into a tight ball.

Pain was all I could feel. Pain...pain...pain...

"Bella. Bella, please talk to me." Someone said to me.

Not long after that, darkness washed over me.


	6. The Disappointment

Dreams and images swirled around inside my head. I was lost, trying to find my way to the light. I struggled with my unconscious mind. Then I heard someone speaking to me softly.

"Bella, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm going to talk you anyway. The doctors told me that you have food poisoning. A few more hours and you would've died. Everyone is worried sick about you, especially me. When you said yes to me, I was the happiest man on earth. If I lost you now, I wouldn't be able to survive. I love you so much. Some days it almost seems as if my heart is swelling inside of me, filled with all the love you've given me. I don't deserve it though. I'm a monster. If only we had never met. Then you would be able to live a normal life."

Time passed and I found that I was winning against my unconscious mind. But I was nowhere near strong enough to wake up though. I was sleeping again. Images jumbled together in my head in a meaningless sequence. I wanted to wake up now! But I was a prisoner in my own body. I hated this.

After a few hours, or so it seemed to me, I could feel my body waking up. I opened my eyes slowly. White light above my head almost blinded me. I groaned and quickly shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes again, more slowly this time, and waited for them to adjust. When they had adjusted to the light, I looked around the room. White blinds shielded the window and a machine near my bed was beeping, keeping time with my heart. An IV was hooked up to my hand via needle. There was a plastic chair sitting next to the bed. I was the only person in the room; no visitors...no Edward.

I sighed and looked back at the window, trying to see past the blinds. It was sunny outside the window. That was what made the room so bright besides the light above my head. I sighed in frustration and closed my eyes. It was a disappointment that Edward wasn't here. More than a disappointment, it was like the feelings I had had nine months ago.

Then I heard someone sit down in the chair next to my bed. Whoever it was gently took my hand and started speaking quietly in a high alto, female voice.

"Oh, Bella. Please wake up soon. Edward's so worried. Everyone is. Carlisle said you'd be asleep for a day at most. It's been three days. God, Bella. If you can hear me, please, please wake up. Soon."

I couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to. And before I could open my eyes and find out, the medication in my blood pulled me into unconsciousness again. I struggled against the medication, but it was a futile attempt. I let the meds work and darkness clouded my mind...again.

**A/N: I'm sorry the last two chapters were so short. I'll try to make the chapters longer. I promise. I only wanted to preserve the suspense to make you read the next chapter, so you could find out what happens.**


	7. The Recovery

I woke up again, completely sure that there was no more medication in my blood. My eyes slid open. The room was dim. The only light was coming from the lamp on the wall over my head. God, how I hated that light. It was so damn bright. If only I could shut it off and just sleep. Maybe if I threw something at it...

This time the room wasn't empty. Rosalie and Edward were standing by the window, quietly talking. Rosalie saw me looking and silently gestured in my direction for Edward. He turned and saw that I truly was awake. He sat down next to me and I whispered faintly.

"I heard you talking to me. I was asleep, but I heard you."

Edward smiled, relieved that I was awake, and whispered to me in a voice that was intentionally calm.

"Bella, shhh. Carlisle said that you're not supposed to talk yet. You're weak enough as it is."

Rosalie remained standing in the corner by the window, watching passively. I glanced at her quietly. Then I did something that would change our relationship forever. I stretched out my hand toward her and said quietly, "Rose, come here."

She sat down next to me and I started talking, not sure where the words came from.

"Rose, I want you to know something. I don't want you to be my enemy. I want you to be my friend and sister. And, on my wedding day, I would love it if you'd be one of my bridesmaids."

I could tell by her expression that my little speech shocked her. But she quickly recovered and gave me a simple answer that actually made me smile.

"Bella, it would be an honor to be one of your bridesmaids."

She leaned down and gently hugged me. Edward watched our little exchange with eyes that showed just a bit of how shocked he was.

"Rose, was that you talking to me earlier?"

I asked her. I had to know if it was her or someone else. She nodded and I smiled weakly. It was as if my body had no energy left in it. I slowly closed my eyes and sighed.

"Rose, we should go. She needs her rest."

My eyes snapped open and I started panicking, my heartbeat racing. I didn't want Edward to leave again. He saw my reaction and chuckled.

"Don't worry, love. I've already talked to Carlisle and told him that I'm staying the night. He granted me permission right away. No worries; calm...relax."

After he said that, I did start to relax. I closed my eyes again, while Edward and Rosalie talked quietly. I just lay there and listened, too tired to really move. A little while later, I heard Carlisle's concerned voice in the room.

"Edward, Rose. Has she woken up yet? If she hasn't, it'll be something to worry about."

"Yeah, she was awake a little while ago. Tired, but definitely awake." Rosalie said softly.

I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to lighten the mood in the room with a sarcastic comment...

"Hey. Quit talking about me. I am right here, you know."

...but my tired voice just made it sound feeble.

Edward chuckled softly and both Rosalie and Carlisle smiled anyway.

"Glad to know she still has a bit of fire in her." Carlisle said smilingly.

"Carlisle, how long am I staying here?" I asked, my voice fading gradually from fatigue.

He assured me that it was only going to be a few days and after that, he and Rosalie left, hoping that I felt better soon. They left, leaving me with Edward. All that I could think was...finally!!

Edward silently slipped his hand into mine, letting me know in his caring way that he was there to stay.

I stared into his eyes. I still thought that if I didn't keep him in my sights at all times, I would lose him again.

He gazed back at me, his eyes never straying far from my face. He whispered to me.

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

Silently I shook my head. I wanted to believe him, but I wasn't sure if I could.

He gently kissed my forehead and whispered to me with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Sleep. Rest. Please. You look absolutely exhausted and it hurts me to see you like this."

I nodded and sighed. I gazed down at the ring on my finger. It told me three things about my future.

A) I was going to become Isabella Marie Cullen.

B) Edward was going to change me.

And...

C) I was going to have an eternity to spend with my angel.

I was genuinely happy now and those thoughts sped me off into a night of peaceful dreams.


	8. Torture By Shopping

**A/N: I would personally like to thank Blackjeans101 and everyone else who's reviewed this story. Luv ya all.**

**Disclaimer: As I failed to put it in my other chapters, I do not own any of the characters of Twilight or New Moon. I just own my craziness, my insanity.**

_3 WEEKS LATER_

"Bella! Come on! We need to find you a dress. Let's go!"

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. Edward had left during the night to go hunting. We had set the wedding for next week...and Charlie still didn't know.

"Bella, if you don't get up this instant, I'm going to come up there!" Alice warned me. She was taking me shopping for a wedding dress.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. But let me take a shower before we go." I called down to her. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my shower bag, and ran to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, I was in Alice's shiny blue Porsche, headed for Port Angeles. Along with us was Rosalie and Esme. Rosalie had promised she wouldn't let Alice torture me with unnecessary clothing items. At that I had to sigh in relief.

When we got to the mall, Alice started to drag me toward a dress store called Forever Beautiful. It was the biggest (and only) store in the mall to buy wedding dresses. So I reluctantly gave in.

Right off the bat, Alice pushed three ivory dresses at me and told me to go try them on.

The first was the usual puffy affair you always see and I instantly hated it. The second was slim. It was off-the-shoulder and it had a beautiful hem on the bottom. I liked it, but something was missing in it. The third I didn't even have to put on. It was the puffiest dress I'd ever seen and I thought it was a monstrosity.

"Alice, just let me look around for awhile. Please?" I begged her desperately.

She just nodded and kept browsing through the racks. I wandered through the selections, trying to find one I liked. And then...I saw it. The perfect dress was in the window, on a clothes dummy.

It was low on the shoulder and the back was open with criss-crossed strings. The front had beautiful golden swirls done in embroidery set against the ivory fabric of the dress. It was beautiful. I knew it was for me. There was only one thing I could say.

"Oh, good gracious. Rose, Esme, Alice? You mind coming over here for a second?"

They walked over, confusion on their faces. When they saw the dress, though, they knew. Alice called a clerk over and told him that she wanted to buy the dress. We walked out of the store and Alice dragged me to more stores.

Three hours later, after shopping for shoes and planning wedding arrangements, I found myself in a Kaye's Jewelry store. I walked along the showcases.

"Bella, come over here. We found it." Rosealie called from across the room. I walked over quickly.

In the showcase was a diamond necklace. The diamond was a circle cut and it hung on a sparkling silver chain. The bracelet that completed the set was also a masterpiece. It was a simple silver chain with diamonds set at equal intervals. It was simple, but beautiful.

"It's perfect. It's absolutely perfect." I whispered, still staring at the jewelry. Esme purchased the jewelry and we headed home. Alice sat in the front passenger seat and glanced back at me on the way.

"Esme, Bella has stars in her eyes." Alice giggled.

I could only smile. I was happy and that was all that mattered.

When the car stopped and I got out, I was quickly set upon by Emmett. He hugged me very tightly, but gently.

"Emmett...can't...breathe." I choked out. He set me down and I nearly collapsed from lack of oxygen. I was panting and leaning back against Alice's car.

He smiled sheepishly and muttered, "Sorry, Bella."

I waved my hand at him gently. "It's alright, Emmett."

I stood upright and looked around. Everyone was heading inside the house with Alice carrying my dress and everything else up to her room. I soon followed. Even before I walked through the door, I heard piano music. Beautiful notes washed over me. There was only one person in the world who could play the piano like that.

I stared at him, silently, lovingly. He was my angel, perfect in every way. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. I listened as he continued to play. The notes slid over my ears like liquid silver. At the moment, I was in a euphoric state of mind.

Suddenly, I was sitting in Edward's lap. The music stilled; the memory of it still hanging in the air.

"Are you happy, my dear?" He whispered softly to me. His words sounded as sweet as the music he had been playing.

"I am. I'm going to be married to you next week and I'm joining the best family in the world." I whispered back, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked softly, amused.

"Just a bit." I admitted to him.

And with that said, he stood up and carried me upstairs to his room. It had been recently equipped with a king-sized mattress set into a carved wood frame, with matching headboard and footboard. The four posts at each corner of the bed were connected at the top by rods of steel, from which cascaded sheer curtains in the colors of a sunrise.

_Going to have to thank Alice for that_, I thought to myself.

Edward set me down on the bed and laid down next to me. I rolled over to face him and sighed contentedly. He nuzzled my neck softly, his scent all but paralysing me.

"Edward, when are you going to change me?" I whispered.

"After the wedding, love. Until I marry you, I want you perfectly human. I want to see you blush and hear your heart race on our wedding day. Is that too much to ask for?" He answered me, a fake whine coming forth with his words.

I shook my head. It wasn't too much to ask for. It was just enough to give him that. He deserved so much.

"Now, sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow and the rest of this week. You need your rest." He whispered into my ear before kissing my lips lightly. He started humming my lullaby and it made me drowsy. I fought it for awhile and then just gave up. It was no use against Edward. He was too strong...and too stubborn. So I gently drifted off to sleep, content and safe in Edward's arms.

**A/N: If you have any questions, please send them in a private message or a review. The wedding dress and jewelry came from my imagination, but if there are any devoted readers who want to find pictures of what they might look like, I would be pleased. Send the links to me. I promise to find pictures for the outfit ideas locked in my brain. Anyway, thanks again.**


	9. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Twilight, whatsoever. I only own my crazy ideas.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, through good times and bad, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said, gazing into my eyes.

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, through good times and bad, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." I answered, my heart beating loudly in my ears.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With those words, my heart nearly did a 360 from the joy. Edward leaned down, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissed me deeply. It had finally happened.

We turned and faced the crowd. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, dressed in the beautiful pale blue bridesmaid dresses I had picked out, were smiling joyfully. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett, dressed in the casual black tuxes with a white rose pinned to the jacket, had matching expressions of happiness.

Charlie was sitting in the front row, smiling broadly. I remember when I told him about the engagement and wedding six days ago. The memory flashed before my eyes.

_Edward and I sat at the table in the tiny kitchen. Charlie sat on the other side of the table, hands folded, attentive._

"_Dad, I have something to tell you. Something very important." I started off nervously._

"_Does it include him?" Charlie asked, his voice all but dripping with his anger._

"_Dad, yes, it does. Edward and I are engaged to be married."_

_Edward's hand gripped mine reassuringly. I watched Charlie uneasily._

"_I...I...no, you can't. You're_ _too young to get married, Bella._ _I won't allow this. What are you thinking? He broke your heart and you. How am I supposed to accept this, Bella? He __left__ you._

_Charlie was ranting. His face was turning three shades of red. He was angry. I glanced at Edward as Charlie reminded him of 'that day.' Edward's eyes were sad, and a little bit angry._

"_Dad, we are getting married with or without your approval. I would like it if you'd be there, though. I love Edward, he loves me. I really don't see the big deal. That day was just a misunderstanding. That's all." I argued against him. This wasn't going to end happily, not like I wanted it to. "Dad, if you won't be there for both of us, at least be there for me. Please."_

_After that I had called Renee. She had been all for it. She hadn't even been shocked when I told her the wedding was in a week. She just said she'd be there to help me get ready. I was happy to have her support. So was Edward._

_So, in the end, I had packed my stuff and left. I was moving out and going to live with Edward. I hated to do that to Charlie, but I had no other choice._

The memory faded and I looked out at the rest of the audience. Mike, Jess, Angela, Tyler, Renee, and Phil were all there. They smiled at us and mouthed their congrats. This made me smile all the more.

Edward and I walked off the central isle toward the limo. We had decided against having a dance, but we were offering dinner to everyone who attended the wedding. We stuck around for awhile, but we eventually cut the night short. We went back to the house and barricaded ourselves in his room, talking quietly.

"Edward, I love you so much. I never want to leave you." I said quietly.

We were laying on the bed, my head resting on Edward's shoulder. He gently leaned over and kissed my neck. I knew he wanted more from me. I also know that I wanted it, too. But we couldn't until after I was changed.

"So, Bella, my love. How do you like being a Cullen, and more importantly, my wife?" Edward asked me, all the while his fingers tracing the features of my face.

I smiled happily and answered softly, "I've waited all my life for this, even though I've only known you and your family for two years."

Then I heard a voice call from downstairs. Alice's voice...

I rolled onto my side toward Edward and groaned. She had been a torture earlier, getting me ready for the ceremony. She had spent eight hours trying to make me as beautiful as possible. It had been almost unbearable.

The first time Alice had yelled, I didn't hear the words. This time I did.

"Edward? Bella? We're home. Where are you guys?"

"Up here, Alice." I called down to her.

Then the rest of the family was there, in Edward's room with us.

I glanced at them, then glanced at Edward, confusion in my eyes.

Edward spoke softly, his voice reassuring.

"Bella, it's time. I'm going to change you tonight. Everyone else is going to make sure I don't lose control."

He started leaning toward me. This was it. I was going to be a vampire. Yet I wasn't going to like the next three days at all.

**A/N: I know you all hate me after that chapter, but I wanted to leave you hanging. I really hope you like it. Leave me a review. Thanks for reading. Hope you R & R!!**


	10. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the characters.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt a sharp pain in my neck as Edward's fangs pierced my skin. He pulled away almost immediately, but the pain remained. He was frowning and his eyes were sad.

"And so it begins."

Edward whispered.

The pain was spreading. I closed my eyes, holding back a shriek of agony. Edward took my hand in his. The fire eased in my hand. The pain was growing and this time I couldn't keep quiet.

I let out an agonized, pain-filled scream. Then I felt the skin on my finger being pricked. The smell of blood filled my nose. Bile rose in my throat and nausea unsettled my stomach. Just the smell of blood made me sick. After that, my mind fell into unconsciousness and I didn't feel the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up, the pain was three times worse than it had been. I screamed in pain. Would it never stop?

"Bella, it's ok. It's ok. The transformation is almost over. Just a few more hours. Sleep. It helps. You can't feel the pain when you sleep."

Edward whispered into my ear as he pulled me tighter against his body.

I could only agree with him. I tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work right away. Though when it did, I almost sighed in relief.

The next time I awoke, the pain was gone. My heart was still and quiet within my chest. My eyes were still closed and I heard speaking.

"How's she doing?"

"She should be awake any time now."

"That's good news."

"Yes, it is. I can't wait to see her glowing eyes again."

At this, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still lying on the bed. The soft silk down comforter was wrapped around me tightly. Alice and Edward were sitting on the couch, talking quietly. I unwrapped the comforter from around my body and sat up. Edward and Alice snapped their heads over to look at me. I hopped off the bed and walked over to them.

"Hey, you're awake. Finally!!" Alice giggled happily.

I groaned and whispered softly. "Alice, please. No giggling happiness right now."

"Alright." Alice giggled again and skipped out the door.

Edward was staring at me, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"What?" I asked him, exasperated.

"You...you look different, Bella. You look...beautiful." He answered me, stuttering slightly.

I walked to the bathroom to look in the full-length mirror. That's when my jaw dropped. My waist-length, chocolate brown hair had turned a light mahogany color. My pale skin had turned even paler, so that it was now a pearl color. I had curves whereas in my human state, I had been pretty much flat and shapeless. My body and the way I held myself had changed. It was now slim, agile, cat-like. My eyes were a shade of burgundy that scared me. In a word, I was simply... beautiful. But my eyes still scared me.

"Edward, can I go hunting now? My eyes are totally freaking me out." I complained. I sounded a bit like a child.

He chuckled and smiled. Then he stood up and walked over to me. "In a little while. Everyone wants to see you first. And they want to figure out what your power is, if you even have a power."

We walked down the stairs, our hands entwined together. We were happy with each other's weaknesses and each other's strengths. We were the happiest couple ever.

When we entered, everyone flipped around and looked at us. They had smiles on their faces. I felt a growing pressure on my mind. Like I had a headache. I let go of Edward's hand and started to walk to Alice.

That's when I felt it. Like an explosion of power in my mind. Then I could feel...something running in my veins. It almost felt like I was being changed again, but this time, the pain wasn't so intense. I stumbled and fell to the floor. I seemingly blacked out for a little while. The next thing I was aware of was Edward. I felt Edward slowly pull me against his chest, rocking me gently.

"Bella, sweetie. Bella, talk to me. Say something, love. Please say something." Edward whispered into my hair.

"Edward. I felt something. Like a bubble burst inside of me. I don't know what it was. Maybe it was my power surfacing. I don't know." I said softly, as I tried to gain control of my body from Edward.

Edward simply looked at Carlisle with a curious, confused look on his face.

"We'll talk about this later, Edward." Carlisle stated.

"May I go hunting now? I'm really hungry...or in this case, thirsty."

Carlisle nodded. And with that, Edward and I ran out the door, vanishing into the darkness of another twilight. How ironic that at the beginning of my new life with Edward, the end to another day would occur.


	11. Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't go pestering me about petty details.**

I felt a feeling of dread fill me one morning, months after my power surfaced. I still didn't know what it was though. It hasn't really done anything yet. I just sometimes get these weird feelings, premonitions if you will. Well, Edward and I were just laying in our bed when I got one of those feelings. I stiffened up and Edward could tell.

"Bella?" He asked gently.

"Edward, has Alice had any visions lately?" I asked quietly.

"No, she hasn't. Why? Is something wrong?"

I cursed and answered him softly. "No, but something is coming our way, something bad. And it's the..."

I never got to finish my sentence because a crash came from downstairs and then someone yelled. I glanced at Edward worriedly. All he did was utter one word, filled with as much hate as could be expressed in one word.

"Damn."

We ran downstairs at vampire speed. The Volturi and their guard were standing in the door. The rest of the Cullen family showed up shortly after us. I looked them over to make sure no one was hurt.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius. Had I known you were going to come to visit, I would have been better prepared. But either way, it is good to see you." Carlisle said politely, subtly breaking the tension-filled air. Something wasn't right.

I crouched aggressively. This was not going to go smoothly. I had a feeling on that.

"Carlisle, how nice it is to see you and your family again. And Bella, too." Aro said in the jovial voice. It made me sick. He was too...happy. All the time, happy.

"Aro, why are you here?" Edward hissed quietly, anger evident in his voice.

"Well, I've come to see if Bella would like to reconsider our request." Aro answered. His attitude was so annoyingly happy, it made my teeth hurt.

As soon as Aro had said that, I could feel a weird prickling on my skin. I was angry, furious that he would think I would ever want to be part of his guard. No way in hell was I going to Volterra.

I snarled at Aro. "You know my answer. So leave now and never come back.

Aro replied in a tone that was not his own. "I'm not leaving without you, Bella. My request wasn't so much of a request, as it was a demand."

I snarled angrily at him. That was it. My power finally made itself known. Everyone within a few inches of me stepped away with looks of horror and fright on their faces. I only had eyes for Aro though.

"Aro. You will take your coven and leave. You are in dangerous territory." I yelled at him, not knowing where my sudden courage came from. The next thing I knew, Aro was gasping for breath, his lungs apparently not working. My anger eased a little and Aro started breathing easier. He got really angry at that and snapped his fingers. Jane immediately stepped from within the group and focused her powers on Edward. He cried out and fell to the floor, writhing in the grips of the fiery pain that Jane controlled.

"Stop!!" I screamed desperately. Aro snapped his fingers again. Jane relaxed and I glanced at Edward. He hopped up from the floor in no time, but he looked really bad. I glared at Aro and said the one thing I knew I was going to regret.

"I will come with you, of my own choice, if you promise never to harm the Cullens again."

As soon as I said that, several incomprehensible shouts came from the Cullens around me. I looked sadly at Edward. He didn't approve of this, silently shaking his head and mouthing the word no. Still looking at Edward, I told Aro to let me say good-bye to my family or it'd be worse for him.

All the Cullens were frowning, their eyes too bright with unshed tears. As I passed, they all hugged me, one by one. They all whispered to me how they would get me back, how they'd always be there for me. The last one to hug me was Carlisle.

"Please don't let him come after me. Keep him here, keep him safe, at any cost. I'm begging you, Carlisle." I pleaded softly with him.

"I'll do my best. I promise you, Bella. I will do my best to keep him here." Carlisle responded grimly.

I looked back at my family one last time, not knowing when I would see them again, not knowing if I would see them alive again. I whispered sadly. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

I turned and faced Aro, angry and sad at the same time. He snapped his fingers again and two vampires grabbed my arms so that I couldn't run away. Like I would, when the safety of my family depended on me. The whole flight to Italy, I remembered my family and all the good times we've had together.


	12. The Library

Months passed and every single day, I secluded myself, exploring the Volturi's castle. A place I was now forced to call home. I shuddered at the thought of ever accepting this place as home. For me, home was on the other side of the world, shrouded in perpetual shade and rain.

I noticed my eyes slowly turned the golden color that was typical of a vegetarian vampire. This was another feature for me to remember my family. God, how I missed them. But my days of exploring kept my mind busy, so that I wouldn't get depressed, thinking about the past.

On one such day, I found something I'd never expect to find in the Volturi's castle. I was walking down random hallways, going through random doors. I noticed that the hallways kept getting older and older, the further I went. First, sheet-rock. Second, brick, the plaster between the individual bricks crumbling. Last of all, actual stone blocks. Did the Volturi know that these hallways were here?

The hallway I was in ended in what looked like a wall that was engraved with words. As I approached though, the words lit up as if with red fire. Then I could truly read what the words said.

_Within here lies knowledge,_

_hidden within this room,_

_kept secret through the ages,_

_by the clan known only as the Plume._

_They vowed that only one,_

_who came to this door,_

_would be able to open it,_

_with the pure love,_

_that fills the pure heart._

_Welcome to the Royal Library_

There was a dull click inside the wall and then, with a grating sound of stone on stone, an actual door shaped around the words. It swung toward me a few inches and stopped. I moved toward the door, watching as the fiery letters dimmed and went out altogether. I opened the door fully, listening as the stones grated against each other.

For some reason, my heart was heavy in my breast. Something about this place saddened me. But the room itself impressed me; it was magnificent. Dark shelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling, filled with ancient-looking books and scrolls of varying heights. There was an open space in the center of the room, containing only a pedestal about waist-high on me. On the pedestal sat a life-size statue of a falcon with beautiful pearl colored wings and diamond-bright blue eyes. Never before had I laid eyes on such a magnificent statue. It didn't look like any natural bird should. Maybe it was vampiric.

Against the opposite wall stood a table under a skylight. The light illuminated a book covered in dust. Now as I fully looked at the room. I noticed that everything was covered in dust.

I stepped toward the book, nerves on edge. Something wasn't right; this place was too quiet. In the past few months I had learned how to control my powers. I could activate them whenever I needed them or wanted them. I haven't used them yet because I really had no need to. Aro and the others have kept their distance and also allowed me to leave the castle now and then to feed beyond the city walls. My favorite now was mountain lion in the secluded Alps to the north. It was also Edward's favorite.

The book...it's radiating energy!! I can feel it. As I brush away inches of dust, I can see the page is drawn with beautiful art; fire...dragons...and a woman. The book looks like it came from the 15th century. The writing...it was so small.

"One day, a human will be turned. She will be the Gate Keeper. Her quest is to defeat the threat that will try to awaken Akashya, the mother of all vampires." I read softly. "If she fails in her quest, Akashya will take a new king and try to destroy all animal-drinkers. Akashya's true mission is to have the human-drinkers be supreme."

Wow, that's one super evil vampire...wait, this sounded very much like a prophecy. About me. This was just great. It wasn't enough that I would probably never see my family again, now I had to stop an impossibly strong vampire from slaughtering all vegetarian vampires.

"Hmm, hmm. Excuse me, miss. It seems to me you are perusing over the Book of Prophecies. Can I help you in any way else?" A strange voice asked me. It was rough in that pleasant way, soft yet firm.

I focused my power into my hands, making them glow slightly golden, and turned around to face the intruder. When I turned around, I saw...no one. I saw the door, the empty room, and the falcon statue.

"Wh...who's there?" I stuttered. I have to admit; I was nervous.

The falcon actually turned its head and looked at me. Sparkling blue eyes stared into my own golden eyes.

"I'm Xenos. It's greek for..."

I interrupted him. "It's greek for 'Jupiter's Gift.' I'm not that rusty on greek translation. Why are you here? What exactly are you? And what the hell is that prophecy about?"

Xenos continued, "Yes. Now to your questions. I am here because I am the guardian and protector of this library. I have been here for centuries. The ones you call the Volturi know nothing of me or this library. You are safe here. What I really am, though, is hard to explain. You could say I was created by magic, or science. There really isn't an explanation. And to your final question."

He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts, think of a response. I waited patiently, trying to digest what he'd just told me. Not real? How can that be?

"The prophecy was made about three hundred years ago by the Plume, the original group of Gate Keepers. They built this library as a safe haven for all future Gate Keepers. They come here unknowingly, though subconsciously knowing they're ready. Ready to defeat any threat in the current times. The prophecy is about you. Your mission is to defeat Akashya's awakener...and, possibly, Akashya herself." He explained to me.

I glanced at the books and scrolls on the shelves. I wanted some more information on this Akashya. I walked to one shelf particularly packed with large books and glanced at the titles. I touched one binding after another; the titles were so strange. Genealogy of Demons; Vampires: The Truth About Them; The Gate Keepers' History.

I got really spooked then. I turned and nearly ran out the door, only stopping once to look back at Xenos as he yelled after me.

"Wait! You're a Gate Keeper! I have to explain some things to you!"

I watched the door close behind me, and then walked back upstairs, still thinking about what Xenos told me.

A/N: Okay, that's the next chapter. Was it good or do you all hate me now because I suck at writing? Anyway, read and review. If you have any ideas, go ahead and PM me. Or post your questions/concerns/whatever in a review.

Until I post again...

ShadowJumper


	13. A Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. But I wish I did. **

EPOV

It's been a whole year since she was "taken." I swear on my immortal life that the Volturi will feel my wrath if they try to turn my Bella into a monster. I shuddered at the thought.

_Where is Edward? I should ask him to go hunting with me. Maybe that will get him to come out of his room._

Alice, being Alice, has been trying to cheer me up, but to no success. Nothing can make happy except her. But she's gone now.

Alice is pounding on the steel-enforced door now, begging me to let her in. I try to drown her out with the achingly loud rhythms and lyrics of the Linkin Park cd Bella liked. I've tried to drown out the world many times by now. It hasn't worked. I can only push them back so many times; build a barrier strong enough to keep them out. After that, I break. It's happened before, it'll happen again. I know this; I can feel it.

I drift through my days and nights, wondering why I'm still here even though my Bella is gone.

One day, I found myself driving out to that cliff where we found Bella so long ago, saying good-bye to everything she knew and loved...including us. We got back just in time to save her from jumping.

"Edward, open this door. I have to tell you something. I had a vision, Edward." Alice called through the door. Why wouldn't she give up and go away?

"Alice, go away! I don't want to talk, now or ever. Not until she comes back." I shouted back at her, remembering the days Bella and I spent in our meadow.

"Edward, you have to stop moping! We miss her, too, but there's nothing we can do. Not without risking her safety. Edward, please open the door."

I couldn't take this much longer. Alice was definitely persistent; I'll give her that. But I didn't want to talk, because I felt betrayed by Bella. She left with them, probably not thinking how much it would hurt me.

_Well, that didn't work. Usually he's one of the first and most curious to hear about my visions. Especially if they're about __**her. **__Now__he wants nothing to do with them, or me._

I took a peek into Alice's mind, now curious as to what her vision showed.

_At first, darkness clouded everything. Then a stone room appeared, lit by shafts of sunlight coming through_ _cracks in the walls_. _Four people were visible, one of which was lying on the floor._

"_You will join us." One person yelled at the figure on the floor._

"_No! I made a deal with you! I'd stay here by choice. I never said I'd join you. You're monsters! I will never join you!" The figure responded, clearly a female._

_Another of the standing figures gestured subtly with his hand. He whipped the female on the floor multiple times across the back._

"_Bella, you will join us or we will break your spirit." The first figure said, now recognizable as a male._

"_Go to hell, Aro. I will never join you!_" _Bella retorted angrily._

With Bella's response, the vision ended, leaving behind residual echoes. I was angry, sad and proud all at the same time. Angry because the Volturi were torturing my dear Bella. Sad because I wasn't there to help her. Proud because Bella was fighting back like the fire in her spirit. I made up my mind then. I got up and went downstairs. My family was sitting in the living room, and by their thoughts, I knew Alice had already told them what she'd seen. Esme looked up at me, as did everyone else, worry hovering over them.

"Edward? Has Alice showed you her vision?" Rose asked me.

I nodded to Rosalie and started speaking, unaware that everyone was listening intently to me, making me a leader.

"I saw Alice's vision and I don't like it one bit. Everyone pack your bags. Carlisle, call the airport. We're going to Volterra. Bella needs our help, all of our help. I fear we have been betrayed. Let's go. Hurry and pack!"

I finished and everyone rushed into activity. I just hoped we wouldn't be too late to the "party."

BPOV

I didn't know how much more I could take from them. They were relentless, cruel, unforgiving. Every single moment I "live," I die inside because I'm not with Edward. Every minute I'm conscious, I pray that Alice has had a vision and they'll come rescue me. Every minute I count until my end comes or my rescue is done. Someone to help me; Edward, Alice. I'd even stand for Jacob and the pack to rescue me now. But it's always a dream for me. That's how my reality feels now, an everlasting dream.

Wait...something is different. Something has changed. It's a tangible difference in the air. I pray that Aro and the others aren't coming to torture me again. I have started hating being who I am.

It all started a few months after I came to Volterra. They came to me one day with a proposition. I remember it as if it were yesterday. Of course, with my vampire mind, I'm not surprised that my memory is perfect.

_I was sitting in the Volturi's Castle Gardens. They were perfect, serene, harmless. A complete_ _mask of what the Volturi are. It's almost laughable. They appeared in the garden, a tangible contrast to the beauty around, though they themselves were far beyond the garden's beauty._

_Marcus was the first to speak, appearing diplomatic. I immediately stiffened. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. _

"_Bella, we've come to you with a proposition. You're a danger to our way of life because of your...diet. We are offering you a change. The only other options you have are eternal imprisonment and torture here, or death. We're going to be agreeable about this, so we're giving you 36 hours to decide. Choose carefully, Bella. Your future depends on it."_

_He smirked and fell silent. So that's it then. They were going to try to force my hand._

"_I can only tell you once that my diet won't change just because it's bothering you. I will survive whatever you throw at me, then I'm out of here. I'll be going home whether you like it or not, you stupid sons of..." I started to reply to Marcus._

_Aro interrupted me. "Bella, play nice. Please? Besides your home is here now. You will change. Edward wouldn't like it if you put yourself in intentional danger, would he?"_

"_He would, if it meant maintaining my humanity. I will not ruin my humanity for your better comfort. If you have that big of a problem with what I feed on, then let me go. Let me go home." I sneered at Aro. As always, he was the trusting one, never believing someone actually hated him._

_Caius then smirked. Something was up. "Marcus, is it time? Please?"_

_Oh, yeah. Something was definitely up. Since when is Caius excited? He only gets excited when...he gets to...cause pain. Oh, damn._

_Suddenly they went into hyper speed and grabbed me. They wrestled me into the castle, always trying to keep me under control. I struggled and twisted for all I was worth, fearing what they were going to do to me. I knew it would be bad, I knew that pain would be involved, and I knew that this was not going to end soon. Wherever I was, it was dark. _

_They chained me to the floor with iron manacles on my wrists and ankles, putting me in an immobile position. Even with my vampire strength, I could not break free. I was stuck._

_They started whipping me, stroke after stroke. They promised to stop if I accepted the conversion. As I cried out in pain every time they hit me, they placed a cup of human blood to my lips and tried to get me to drink. I refused every single time. I was proud of myself, being able to abstain from the blood._

So now, here I sit, in that very same room. Every day, they've come to whip me for 3 hours and then they quit until the next day. My life is torture. Right now, I pray for a reprieve from my suffering. It's only a matter of time. Yet at every tiny sound I hear, a blood curdling snarl rips from me, even though in my head I am calm. I have changed, or at least my body has changed. My mind now hides away and my instincts, particularly my fear, runs me. My eyes turn darker as time goes on. I can feel my thirst increasing as the days pass.

I realize now that the deadline they gave to me was false. They never intended to wait 36 hours for me to make a decision. They just wanted someone who was strong on human blood to join them and make them stronger. But I won't join them, not now, not ever.

I also haven't been down to the library in ages. I've been to afraid to go back and embrace who I am. I feel guilty for running off on Xenos, the guardian of the library. I'll have to go back soon, if I get free from these manacles. But in the meantime, I will focus on getting to know and strengthening my powers. They may be helpful in my escape plan.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Had writer's block. First off, I want to thank my beta, Falln4DarkAngel, for giving me ideas and inspiration. And if you don't like this chapter or any chapter, let me know by review or private message. And if you do like the chapters, still review. I like reading reviews. They're soo fun. The next chapter is going to be a massive author's note. I'm going to answer any questions I've gotten about the story and plot or whatever.** **So if you have any questions, feel free to send them to me in a private message or a review and I'll get to them soon.**

**Until** **the next chapter, I'll always be...**

**Truly yours,**

**ShadowJumper**


	14. Author's Note

**1. ****How did Bella get food poisoning?**

Well, vampires, who don't eat food, sometimes keep food until it has gone old and bad. This is what happened when Esme made breakfast for Bella. Unrealizing that the bacon was bad, she served it to Bella anyway. Though I'm surprised that with the vampires' extremely good sense of smell, they didn't smell that the bacon was old. But the food smells and tastes bad to them anyway. So there you go.

**2.Why wouldn't the werewolves try to stop the wedding?**

Jacob convinced the werewolves not to, because, though he cared deeply for Bella, the "bloodsuckers" were on their own land and were causing no harm. Jacob by now has given up all hope that Bella will choose him in the end, so he's stopped fighting for her against Edward.

**3. How does the title tie into the story? Because so farr, I can't see it.**

The story is named Bella Among The Wolves, but I am thinking of changing it. It was the first title I came up with when I first started writing this story, and it was a good one. Anyone who has an idea for the new title may send me a pm or review with their idea.

**4. How do the Volturi not know about the library?**

That is an aspect of the story I do not want to reveal just yet. This question will be answered in the next chapter. But believe me, your jaws will drop from the surprise twist. And it may be nothing good for Bella. ;)

**5. "Aro was gasping for breath, his lungs apparently not working. My anger eased a little and Aro started breathing easier." Don't vampires well...not breathe?**

In this part, my scheming went a little haywire, I know this. What really happens is this. Vampires find it very uncomfortable not to breathe, and in this part, Bella made Aro feel like he was human and suffocating. Not a very good mix for anyone. That is why this part was so confusing. Because I failed to mention that. Bella essentially has a very great power, read the next question and find out why.

**6. What exactly is Bella's power anyway?**

Well, Bella's power is highly condensed telepathic energy. This means that, if she takes time to separate the different aspects of that telepathic power, she could read minds (telepathy), move objects or people with her mind (telekinesis), and, if she was strong enough, distort reality to her wishes. But she hasn't figured all that out just yet. Be assured. She will, just not now.

**7. If Bella never went to the Volturi, then how would Aro ask her to join him?**

A very good question. Bella actually has gone to Volterra. The setting of my story is after Eclipse. I probably should have put that in the summary, but I forgot. Anyway, Aro and the whole gang know about Bella. And that's why Aro knows that Bella is connected to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, making her all the more easy to find.**  
**

**If anyone else has any questions, send them to me in some way. And I will answer them in my next author's note...which will go up depending on how many questions I get. Anyway, I hope this helped some of you, and good wishes. Hope you ll are enjoying my story so far.**


	15. Musings

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Bella and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer, so everyone can shed a few tears for me. :'(**

Aro's POV

Our plans were falling right into place. Isabella, when she first came to Volterra, showed a spirit of rebellion. That has quickly changed. Caius thoroughly enjoys the three hours a day he gets with Isabella. I haven't the faintest idea what he's been doing with her, but I think he favors physical torture over other forms of inhumane cruelty. He is, essentially, the cruelest of the three of us. Where he got his violent spirit, no one knows. All we know is that he came from one of the most cut-throat vampire covens known to our kind. Their name is only a show, but it also represents who they are. They are the Tigers.

So, as I watch the sun set from my library window, I reflect on all these things. I smile at how easily our deception worked on Isabella. We planted a fake royal library in the depths of the castle, hoping she'd be drawn there. We falsely lead her into believing she had a special purpose, being a Gate Keeper. In reality, she's just a very gifted vampire. Akashya, the mother of all vampires, was killed some years back by one of her new followers, Lestat. The vampires were not pleased with how Lestat was subtly revealing our race in the music he sang. Many came after him, but it was a _vegetarian _clan that gave him refuge.

I shudder at this. How animal blood could satisfy some of our kind baffles me. And in the "Book of Prophecies," it says how a threat to her will awaken Akashya. None of it is true. No one in this generation of vampires knows about Akashya. Many Ancients have even forgotten her former existence in this world. I personally would have picked Victoria to awaken Akashya. If only I had found the tomb in time. But, alas, by the time I had found the tomb, Victoria had been killed, ripped to shreds, and Akashya, long gone, turned to ashes in her quest for power.

I contemplate whether we should just get rid of Isabella, rather than waste our time torturing her, trying to get her to submit to the conversion. Every time I go near her, I can feel her energy. She will be powerful, of that there is no doubt in my mind. Even now, I fear to see her, that she may know my fear and use it to her own advantage. Never before have I confessed to myself of fears that have invaded my mind.

Marcus and Caius are eager to inflict pain on Isabella. They want to prolong the conversion so that they may inflict more pain on her, to make her break under their will. Oh, how I pity her, at these times. I pity that she has such a fighting spirit in her, but I respect her for her power. One day, she may be the one to finish us off, one by one.

I swirl the blood in my goblet, long since gone cold and unappetizing. I will have to dump it before it really goes bad and starts to slowly dry onto the insides of the goblet. I hear someone enter the room and instinctively know that it is Marcus.

"Marcus, has she broken yet?" I ask, with an air of indifference in my voice.

"Not yet, Aro. But I feel we are very close. Already she is letting her fear take over. She is not consciously in control of herself anymore." Marcus replied easily. I smile. This makes me happy, very happy indeed.

"But I regret to inform you that we have some unwelcome visitors within Volterra's walls, Aro. I think they plan on rescuing the girl." Marcus relates to me. This does not please me. I had hoped that they would stay away a little while longer.

"Marcus, all I can say is that I was starting to wonder when they were going to show up. But I am disappointed that they didn't wait a while longer. Go check on Isabella again. Make sure those iron cuffs are still intact and holding her securely. I do not want to lose her yet." I said distractedly to Marcus.

He left immediately, and as I stared out the window at the rising full moon, I wondered how we were ever going to win against Carlisle's family. How Bella's powers grow stronger by the day. Soon she'll be strong enough to defeat all three of us easily.

**_Alright, everyone. Let me know what you thought of this. And if you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to suggest them._**


	16. Freedom and Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But I wish I did. Anyway, this will be the last chapter before I post the epilogue. Let me know what you think and if I should make a sequel. So...enjoy!**

BPOV

I was so close. With my mental abilities, I have been working on popping the joints in the shackles that I wore. And then..._click_..._click_. They opened and fell to the floor with a clank. Now for the door. I stood in front of it, concentrating hard. I focused on the joints and the lock all at the same time. In my mind I could hear the thoughts of everyone in Volterra at the moment, but I drowned them out and focused.

Then...

_Pop_..._pop_..._pop_..._crack_. All the joints and the lock snapping in sequence. I smiled and uttered one little sentence.

"Time for revenge."

I imagined the door exploding into the wall with such a force that it happened. The door flew into the wall opposite the dungeon with a very loud bang.

Starting to make my way upstairs, I picked up one of the long black robes that the Volturi are so fond of from off the floor, where it had been dropped who knows how long ago. As I donned it, I listened for Aro's thoughts, but unusually couldn't hear anything. I figured it was the stone in the walls. Ahh well. Just going to have to make a grand, threatening entrance and finish this once and for all.

As I passed through the lobby, Gianna tried to stop me. I responded coldly with a firm tone.

"Gianna, if you try to stop me, you will be siding with my enemies, thus making you one of my enemies. If that happens, I can and probably will destroy you. So I suggest you be a good little human and mind your own business for the time being."

I could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves. At least she wouldn't try to stop me now.

As I approached the door to the "throne room" as it's generally called I could hear the voices from inside. Some I definitely recognized. I decided to listen in and see what was going on before busting in there. I very quietly put my ear to the door to hear more clearly.

"You will giver her back to us, Aro, or so help me God, I will kick your..." said one voice before being interupted by Aro.

"I don't have a clue who you're talking about, Edward. And personally, I don't see why you're here, because she escaped last month. She disappeared, no trace of her in Volterra." Aro stated.

"You lying piece of shit. I can smell her scent all over you. And it's fresh. Let her go! Now!" Edward snarled at Aro.

This was getting really good. But I think it was time to make my grand entrance. Time to make Aro and the others release me for good. With my powers, I slammed the doors open to see shocked and scared expressions on everyone's faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

As I started to argue back with Aro, the doors slammed open and a figure in a black robe entered. I could not tell if it was male or female because of the ambiguity of the black robe. This figure strode into the room, all heads turned towards him...or her.

Jasper said something to me mentally that shocked me a little bit.

_Edward, all I'm getting from this vampire is pure anger. I can also tell it's a she-vamp. She wants revenge on Aro and the others. She's been hurt, Edward. I think this might be Bella._

I smirked. Just liked Bella to want to right the wrongs done to her. Then she started to speak and you could hear the anger in her voice.

"Aro. Marcus. Caius. Today is judgment day, and you are all condemned to the depths of Hell. For the wrongs you have done, one has come back to call on you. To show you she is much stronger than you would have thought." Bella said in her sweet, angel voice, but there was an edge in it. She was pissed.

Bella threw back the hood and stepped in front of us, Alice, Jasper and I. She glanced momentarily over her shoulder at us and her voice rang quietly in our minds.

_If you don't want to get hurt, I greatly urge you to stay behind me and not move an inch. What I am about to do, even I may not be able to control._

She raised her hands in the air and every vampire except us rose into the air. Bella growled and then, surprisingly, everyone flew through the brick wall into the sunlight except Aro and his brothers. She held Aro immobile and then started speaking quietly.

"Aro, you will release me from my imprisonment. You will never come near me or my family again. If you do, I will personally rip you to shreds and burn you. You will grant us safe passage through the city and that will be the last I ever have to see of your ugly face. No more will I take punishment for something only you find offensive. My diet will remain unaffected, no matter how many times you whip me. Understand?"

With that, Bella moved a burning torch close to Aro's face, the flames touching Aro slightly. He nodded soundlessly. Bella then threw them through the wall with the rest of the other vampires. I can hardly believe it. My beautiful Bella just kicked the Volturi's ass, all by herself too. What happened to her that she's like this?

Bella stepped back and sighed tiredly and said to us.

"Before we go, I just have to check something out. You can follow if you like. If not, that's okay too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

As I walked out of the room with Edward, Alice, and Jasper following, they had stunned expressions on their faces. I had to go to the basement. To see if the so called "Royal Library" was still there or if it was all a hoax. I'd explain for them once we got out of the city.

As I walked to where the library was supposed to be, I saw the door. It was torn apart and inside was a confusing mess of mechanical gears, lights, and a motion detector. That is what made it light up. The motion detector sensed motion and then it made it seem as if it was magical.

I stepped pass the door in disgust. The rest of the library was the same except for that some things were different. The falcon that fascinated me when I had first come here was on the floor in pieces, the inside made of robotics of a motion detector and timer. I opened some of the books and scrolls only to find them completely empty. No words, no stories, nothing. The sacred Book of Prophecies only had writing on the one page I looked at. Otherwise it was completely empty.

I cursed in disbelief. "Damn. Empty. It's all empty. All a hoax. I can't believe this."

Edward stepped into the room with a confused look. He saw I wasn't going to answer right now, so he didn't ask any questions.

"Let's get out of here. I've seen enough, Edward. I just want to go home."

As we walked out into the sun, shrouded in Volturi cloaks, I knew that it was over and breathed a sigh of relief. But that wasn't going to heal the scars on my back from the whip or the thirst that had turned my eyes blacker than black. If only someone had told me that my immortal life would be a mess, then I wouldn't have been so care-free in the beginning.

On the plane ride home, I explained everything to Edward, Alice and Jasper. I rested in Edward's arms, visibly weakened from my efforts in Volturi.

Thoughts that led me in circles ran through my head. Maybe it was all over, but if it wasn't, I knew I was ready to take on the world. I was back with my husband and my family. And with that, I drifted off into a form of unconsciousness that was as close to sleep as a vampire would ever experience.

Oh, for the happy ending...such sweetness cannot be compared.

**A/N: Ok, everyone. I think I'll finish off this story. Was it that bad? I didn't get many reviews in the last few chapters. Maybe this is just a lost cause and I should delete the story because I'm a crappy writer. All in favor of me quitting as a writer? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll probably post an epilogue and then that'll be it for this story. If anyone wants a sequel, tell me. If you have any ideas, let me know. And as always, you know the drill, read and review. I need inspiration to keep going at this point! Please!**

**As always,**

**ShadowJumper**


	17. Finding Peace & Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this story or any other story I write. I only own the storyline.**

BPOV

A few days after I came home from Italy, I started readjusting to being home, being back in my real life. As soon as I got off the plane in Seattle, I disappeared for a few days, hunting, satiating my extreme thirst. I smiled slightly as I remember walking off alone, walking away from the Cullens.

Edward started walking after me, but Jasper stopped him by simply saying, "Edward, leave her be. She needs to feed, and you being there will distract her right now. She'll come back when she's good and ready."

I glanced back and saw that Edward nodded once, showing he understood. I sent a message to him mentally.

_Don't worry, Edward. I will be back._

With that I disappeared, hunting down cougars and bears mostly. They were the most filling. I must have taken down at least twenty of both before I started feeling full. I spaced them out all around the area, even going as far east as the Rockies.

A week later, I was back at the Cullens' house, my house, my home. I stood and silently examined my home, which I haven't seen in so long. It was just as beautiful as I remember it. I sighed gently, knowing that only too soon, my peaceful moment would be interrupted by Emmett and Edward fighting over something really insignificant.

I walked around to the garage, inspecting the new car Edward bought for me. He wanted it to be an anniversary gift...until it was ruined by the Volturi. It was amazing. It was a Chrysler Firepower. It was a concept car that hadn't even reached the markets yet. It could reach speeds of up to 175 miles per hour. And it had a zero to sixty factor of about 4.5 seconds. I absolutely loved it. Edward had gotten it in a sleek, dark blue color with cream colored leather in the interior. Not to mention he had installed a kick-ass stereo system in it.

That's when I noticed that I was being watched. I tensed and threw up not only my mental barrier but a physical barrier around me as well. I had learned much by experimenting with my powers. I had been able to discover the different aspects of my abilities. I can now read minds and move objects ten times my size with my mind.

"Easy. It's just me, Edward. Relax." Edward said softly as he approached. He knew I have been on edge after escaping from Volterra only a week ago. I relaxed my barriers as he approached me and slowly enfolded me into a hug.

"What happened to your scars? They're gone now." Edward asked me, curiosity clear in his voice.

I answered him as best I could. "I...reopened them, so that they could heal properly. That's why I disappeared for a few days. I needed time, and I didn't want anyone hearing me scream in agony."

He looked confused for a moment. "How did you open them? Unless you can stretch your arms like rubber. I don't see how you could have done it."

I smiled sadly and tapped my forehead gently. "Remember, I can manipulate objects with my mind. I can also affect my body directly with my mind. I reopened them with my mind. It hurt, but it had to be done."

He nodded gently then asked with the utmost politeness, "May I...?"

I nodded and he slowly pushed his hands under my t-shirt, feeling the skin on my back. I winced slightly as he touched one of the wounds that hadn't healed completely yet. He moved his hands gently, slowly up my back, feeling the half healed wounds and some spots where the wounds had healed quickly. The wounds I had inflicted on myself.

He sighed gently, not pleased that I had done this to myself. "Why, Bella? Why did you do it? Why did you hurt yourself?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head, knowing he wouldn't understand.

"Tell me, please. Help me to understand." He pleaded with me.

He had obviously read my mind, so I had to try to make him understand. "The scars would have reminded me of the horrors that happened to me in Volterra every time I'd see them. So I wanted to get rid of them, make them go away. This was the only way I thought possible to make that happen."

Slowly, Edward kissed me, knowing the pain I went through. I kissed him back, missing the moments like this that we have had. And, of course, like every other moment, we get interrupted...

"Edward, Bella. Alice and Rose are looking you, Bella. They want you to go shopping with them. They won't stop pestering me." Emmett said as he walked toward us.

I sighed and glanced at him, knowing that life was starting to get back to normal. I glanced into the sky, hoping for a clear answer as to should I go shopping with Alice and Rose or not, when I saw a flaming fireball heading straight for us.

"Look out!" I shouted, already forming a shield around Emmett, Edward, and I. It bounced off my shield and extinguished, leaving behind a strange, sweet smell.

Edward glanced at me, silently asking me in my mind if I could hear the thoughts of whoever through the fireball. I shook my head. It was clearly someone's ability that caused the fireball, otherwise there would have been debris in the flame when it went out.

I let down my shield and looked around. My family gathered around me, grim expressions on their faces.

"We've got a treasure hunt to finish, ladies and gentlemen. Let's go find our mysterious, gifted vampire. Bella, can you track where the fireball came from?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded and raced into the forest, my family following me. A new adventure to enjoy, and a life to start reliving. I love my family and my life. I smiled in excitement. Edward grabbed my hand and smiled, too, feeling the excitement flowing through me.

El Fin

**A/N: I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel. I've run out of ideas. So if you have any ideas send them to me, I'd really appreciate it. I hope you liked this story. Please review it. I enjoy getting constructive criticism.**

**As Always,**

**ShadowJumper**


End file.
